Learn My Lesson
by Wraven
Summary: The second companion piece to my story 'What's a Soulmate' Thorin's last thoughts before he dies after the BOFA.


**Hey every one this is the second companion piece to my story 'What's a Soulmate?'**

* * *

Thorin stood at the edge of the cliff looking down at the battlefield before him. With Azog now dead the orcs where now retreating back from whence they came. Thorin looked up at the sunset shining its last rays of light. It reminded him of his eldest sister's son, Fili, who had been killed in front of him. He didn't know where his youngest sister's son Kili was, but he hoped that he had survived the battle. As the sun set lower Thorin felt as though the line of Durin would fade with its last rays. He wished that he could touch the sun to stop it from sinking below the horizon. Thorin let his thoughts go to years before of two young dwarflings pure and innocent of the cruel world. As he thought of teaching Fili how to use his twin swords, Thorin heard his nephews cry ringing in his ears telling him to run before Azog thrust his blade through Fili's abdomen.

The last time Thorin had heard a scream like that was at the battle of Azanulbizar when his brother Frerin died trying to protect him from several orcs. As Frerin died in his arms, Thorin felt an emptiness in him that he hadn't felt before and it broke him. But history only repeated itself when his sister's husband died protecting him from a stray orc arrow and the emptiness only grew when he learned that his sister had also been killed that same night. Now with the death of one of his nephews and the unknown condition of the other Thorin wasn't just broken he was shattered. He should have left his nephews at home just like he should have told his brother and brother-in-law to stay away from battle. But it was his actions that caused all the pain in his life. If he hadn't been so unobservant they all would have lived. The cost of loosening a loved one seemed too high of a price and Thorin had paid that price several times. To combat and forget about the pain Thorin had thrown himself in leading and providing for his people.

'Just as the saying goes. If you strike the match, you're bound to feel the flame.' Thorin thought as he collapsed onto the ground.

He wished most of the time that he could have died in his brother's place sort of 'turn out the lights and close up shop' just to spare him from the pain he now felt. He longed for his brother. Thorin believed for so long that he could spare his nephews the same fate, but the Valar had other plans. Fili and Kili belonged with each other if one when to the halls of Mandos so would the other.

The next thing Thorin knew was that Bilbo was kneeling down beside him. Thorin knew that he didn't have long and apologized to Bilbo for his words and actions on the rampart.

'Well, it turns out that I haven't learned a thing,' Thorin thought as he took his last breath.

* * *

**Here are the lyrics of the song I used.**

Tonight the sunset means so much

The one thing that you know you'll never touch

Like the feeling, the real thing

I reach out for that sweet dream

But somehow the darkness wakes me up

And I've felt this emptiness before

But all the times that I've been broken

I still run right back for more

You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now

You'd think that I'd somehow figure out

That if you strike the match

You're bound to feel the flame

You think that I'd learn the cost of love

Paid that price long enough

But still I drive myself right through the pain

Yeah, well it turns out I haven't learned a thing

Sometimes I think I'm better off

To turn out the lights and close up shop

And give up the longing, believing in belonging

Just hold down my head and take the loss

You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now

You'd think that I'd somehow figure out

That if you strike the match

You're bound to feel the flame

You'd think that I'd learn the cost of love

Paid that price long enough

But still I drive myself right through the pain

Yeah, well it turns out I haven't learned a thing

You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now

You'd think that I'd somehow figure out

That if you strike that match

You're bound to feel the flame

You'd think that I'd learn the cost of love

Paid that price long enough

But still I drive myself right through the pain

Yeah, well it turns out I haven't learned a thing

You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now

You'd think that I'd somehow figure out

I haven't learned a thing

I haven't learned, I haven't learned

I haven't learned a thing


End file.
